H20Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the H20Fanon Wiki Welcome to H2O: Just Water Fanon Wiki.H2O: Just add Water Fanon Wiki is a place where you can make your own fictional H2O character's profiles, add their pictures and write down their biographies! Characters do not need to be a mermaid to be entered into this database. All that matters is related that their stories are related to H2O: Juat Add Water in a way. Creativity is a must! If you are looking for the canon H2O information, please visit H2O: Just Add Water Wiki. This Month's Featured Article Put pages on this site so that they can be here. Who knows, it might be this month's featured article! ''"Let your creavity soar!" ''Alexswill 20:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Emily Moon, Jessie Rite, Kelly Cars Emily, Jessie & Kelly were all best friends ever since they were all eight years old, they grew up together and became closer. On Emilys 14th Birthday the girls all go to a private island with some friends, but they get lost in the middle of no where. They stumble across a waterfall. The girls all wash there selves from the mud and dirt of the island, and suddenly Emily falls backwards against the waterfall into a rock cave. Kelly & Jessie follow Emily in. They are all amazed on how beautiful the cave was, and found a little rock pool. The water was a beautiful blue, and the moons reflection sparkled across it. They found it irresitable to stay away from and jumped in. Jessie, Emily & Kelly were having fun splashing and talking when suddenly the water bubbles & turns white, drops of water fly up to the moon. It was such a beautiful sight. The girls left the beautiful cave out through the waterfall and eventually found the group. The girls all slept over Emily's house. Early in the morning Jessie awoke from her sleep to get a glass of water. Unaware that she was still half asleep she accidently pours it onto herself while trying to drink, she raced into the room and woke the girls up asking where she could find a towel and apoligized for spilling it in the kitchen. Suddenly Jessie fell to the floor, with a beautiful long scaled tail and matching top, all accessories and bands where gone. They were all shocked, scared and confused. Jessie started screaming. Kelly nearly fainted from the sight. Emily was confused and locked the door, she sat down next to Jessie and said, whats happened to you? Jessie replied, I dont know! Emily grabbed a t shirt from her cupboard and started wiping down Jessie, Emily got a drop of water on her hands and ten seconds later she also transformed into a mermaid. Emily panicked aswell. Kelly was very overwhelmed. Emily looked down at her scaly tail. She grabbed the towel she previously used and splashed it on kelly, letting her too transform. The girls knew this was there secret, there responsibility. Emily Moon Emily is fun & Category:Browse